


The Beauty and The Kickboxer

by dollalpaca



Series: Kickboxing AU [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, The Vixen is mentioned, figure skater gigi, kickboxer crystal, this one is for the gays at the jankie candle gc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollalpaca/pseuds/dollalpaca
Summary: Being a queer woman is already hard, but being a queer woman and being part of the world of martial arts is harder than it sounds.
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/Gigi Goode
Series: Kickboxing AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695250
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	The Beauty and The Kickboxer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this purely because I wanna speak Kickboxer Crystal into the universe, and complain about martial arts misogyny/homophobia I guess. This one is for the gays at the Jankie Candle GC. I love y’all funky little freaks.

It’s not uncommon for Crystal to skip training every once in a while, driving her coach completely mad and prompting her to blow up her phone with texts and missed calls. But after the years Crystal has spent being a kickboxing fighter and being in the public eye, she just _needs_ these little escapades.

Being a queer woman is already hard, but being a queer woman _and_ being part of the world of martial arts is harder than it sounds. Not only she has to deal with misogynistic journalists but also with all the homophobia. It took her months to find a new coach when her last one quit on her when she came out.

Though Vixen is tough and has a very sharp tongue when correcting her mistakes, she accepts her as she is and doesn’t think it twice before starting a Twitter war just to defend her. Even if she’s the bane of her existence, she knows Vixen loves her.

Well, she probably loves her a little less after skipping training for a very important fight coming up. But whatever, she’ll get over it once she wins.

She drives without any final destination through the LA streets, just taking the city in, before she has to spend hours locked at the gym with Vixen shouting at her to keep her guard up.

Crystal parks her bike and pulls her hoodie further over her head. There are fliers with her face all over the city promoting her next fight, and the least thing she wants now is to be reminded of it. Her muscles are still sore from her last fight, just three weeks ago; her bruises haven’t quite healed yet, but it’s nothing she isn’t used to.

She sits down in a bench, spreading her legs and arms, staring at the sky and breathing in deeply. It’s nice to be alone for once, there are times in which she can’t step foot outside without a body guard, so she cherishes the little moments of peace.

The park is beautiful; it’s full of flowers in bloom, trees that look like they don’t have an end, birds chirping and flying everywhere, and Crystal wishes she’d brought her sketchbook. She pulls out her phone and snaps a picture of the view instead, hoping to get to sketch it once she goes back to her hotel room.

She’s putting her phone back in her pocket when she notices how a girl dressed fully in sports clothes jogs by, accidentally dropping her phone from her pocket. Crystal doesn’t think it twice before reaching for it and going after the girl.

“Hey, miss! Your phone, you dropped your phone,” she exclaims, jogging up to meet the stranger, who stops in her tracks and looks back at her.

She hears her gasp and soon she’s turning around to meet her, extending her hand.

“Thank you! I didn’t notice,” she says with a relieved sigh. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost it. Go crazy, probably.” With a laugh she tucks her phone back in her pocket and pats it, Crystal chuckles.

“I know what I’d do, disappear in the mountains! That’d be easier than dealing with the aftermath.” Crystal laughs a little, tucking a strand of lose hair behind her ear.

The stranger cocks a brow, giving Crystal a little smirk.

“Oh, please, that’s just really dramatic,” she says with a scoff. Crystal cocks a brow back.

“Not to sound cocky, but - do you know who I am?” She inquires, though she’s not really offended that this attractive stranger doesn’t know her; in fact, it attracts her a little that she doesn’t recognize her.

The girl places a hand on her hip, giving her a defiant look.

“Do you know who _I_ am?” She retorts, Crystal squints, but can’t really say her face rings any bell. She shakes her head and the girl looks surprised. “Well, that sure is weird…”

She puts on a smile shortly after.

“My name’s Gigi Goode, Olympic Figure Skater.”

Crystal is shocked for a moment, but soon accepts Gigi’s hand.

“I’m Crystal Harness, and I’m not an Olympic Kickboxer, but I’d like to believe I’m headed straight for that podium if I play my cards right at the Beasts Championship.” She winks at Gigi and she bites her lower lip.

Perhaps putting up with Vixen’s wrath is worth it this time around.


End file.
